Is Alison Really Dead?
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Is Alison Really Dead? Or is the body the police found someone else? Could it all be a coverup for something? Only Spencer, Emily, Hannah and Aria will find out. But will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Is Alison Really Dead?**

No one seems to ask this question, is Alison really dead or is this all just a game?

Yes the police say that they found her body buried and they thought they had their murder, Ian Thomas who they think committed suicide but did this really happen? Did any of this really happen?

This person who claims to be A and that he or she knows everything that Spencer, Aria, Hannah and Emily do and in one way or another A toys with their lives over and over.

The girls feel like every way they turn they get hurt, they feel like they have no one to turn to but each other? But as time goes past will they ever find out what really happened the night of their sleep over?

Only time can tell what everyone will find out. And if it's up to A the girls will never have an easy life.

**Hello! This is my first shot at a Pretty Little Liars story! I have watched every episode of the show and read every book and its my favorite by far! This story is going to have short chapters, thoughts from each of the girls and other people and we will find out in the end if Alison is really dead or is it just a lie? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer**

I am Spencer Haistings, I was one of Alison's best friends, we shared everything with one another, or atleast I thought she did but it seems like some secrets of her are now starting to come out right now.

The Night Alison disapered she disapered from my barn where we were having a sleepover, Alison and I had gotten into a aregument and I had stormed out of the barn after her but when I returned to the barn after lossing her Ally was not there but the others were.

That was the first night of the end of our normal lives as we knew it. Soon the police were questioning us on what happened that night and we had told them what happened.

But now a year after Ally went missing and she is finally burried you would of thought that our lives might go back to normal but our lives are far from normal. We have been suspected as suspects in Alison's murder but were cleared and now we have been torchered by a person that called him or herself A. This person knows everything that happened in our past and what we are doing.

I shake my head to get those thoughts out of my head, I am in my car currently driving to school, I wish our past would just go away and the four of us could finally have a normal life again but I am beginning to think that it will never happen.

Hello everyone! I am so that its been so long since I updated but I have been without internet for a few months and finally just got it put into my new house! Please review and tell me what you think!

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	3. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	4. Chapter 3

**Emily**

I am Emily Fields, one of alisons circle of friends, the friends that still grieve her death, though some of us wonder if alison really is dead.

Ever since Alsion suposidly died a year ago on that dreaded night at Spencer's house when Alsion disapered and was later found in her own back yard dead.

My friendship with Alsion was very differnt then Aria, Spencer and Hannahs. I loved Alison, not the way you love a friend, the way you love a lover. I always thought it was weird and just a stage. I never truthfully wanted to believe that I was gay.

But I had only ever told Alison once, I did kiss Alison, she was the first person I ever kissed. No one knows that I kissed her other then Aria, Hannah and Spencer, not even the cops know, not even my parents.

I shake my head clear of those memorys, the memorys that I keep try to surpress to finally get back to a real and normal life but its hard when ur in the middle of a police investigation. I climb into my car and pull outa my drive way, i head towards rosewood high school, for another great day at school.

**Hello everyone! Sorry for takingso long to update people! I am going to try to continue this story! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 4

**H****annah**

I am Hannah Marin one of Alison Dilorentese friends, well was a friend I guess. I was the one Ali always picked on for being fat and never doing my hair or makeup, but once Ali disapered at the end of 7th grade I changed that, I lost weight, I do my hair and I do my make up and wear nothing but the best clothes.

My friend Spencer, Emily, Aria and I still wonder if Alison is really dead, we are all getting these text messeges and notes for a annonimous person only known as A which all of us have learned to hate and dread because she knows all of our dirty secrets, secrets we dont want anyone to know.

Ever since Ali suposidly died everyone in Rosewood has looked at us because A has gotten us into so much trouble, trying to pin ali's murder on us, even though we dont think shes dead because the only on out side of the 4 of us that knew all of our dirty secrets was Ali, so how would A know them if she wasnt really Ali.

But when we have went the police they have called us crazy and never believed a thing we have told them and now look at us like we are crazy.

I shake my head and focus on the road ahead of me, I am driving my car to school right now, to think this is our junior year of high school, things is so hectic for us right now, especially me with swimming practice every day after school. I am soon pulling into the student parking lot at Rosewood Day high school and I park in my normal spot beside Spencer's car and grab my backpack and duffle bag and get out of my car.

_' Time for another wonderful day at school.'_

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating this story in forever and I am sorry! These chapters are going to start getting interesting so stick around for them! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
